Broken
by Maud Greyluck
Summary: My first HPSB and my first RHr. Warnings: slash. Be tolerant. Second chapter updated and this one is long.
1. Broken I

Disclaimer: Jo owns them all.

Summary: My first HP/SB and for certain my first R/Hr

* * *

**Broken**

Regulus looks at broken form laying on the bed of his older brother. Sirius old room is very quiet with the new occupant inside it.

Harry's eyes are open and fixed on the wall. He says nothing.

Regulus carefully covers his fragile body with an old blanket, before he leaves the room closing the door behind himself.

Harry's/Sirius' bedroom is behind his own where he stays with his lover.

Later that night when Hermione is sleeping with her head on Regulus left shoulder Regulus wakes up and he hears Harry masturbating in his/Sirius' bedroom.

Regulus decides to not fall asleep until he is sure that other occupants of Grimmauld Place 12 ( only Hermione and Harry, because Lupin and Nymphadora are on duty ) are asleep.

He hears Harry's quick and shallow breaths and he knows that his brother's godson is nearing to his climax.

He strokes Hermione's hair waiting for Harry to come so he can came back to sleeping.

For a moment the house is silent then he hears something what sounds like something between sob and cry of pleasure "Sirius!"

Regulus weeps silently for hours before he falls asleep again with his lover head on his shoulder.

* * *

Sniffy: You like it? **Leave a review**... No R/Hr? Sure it was here! Did I told you that I would write Ron/Hermione after finally going mad... R/Hr doesn't had to means Ron/Hermione.


	2. Broken II

**Sniffy's rant: **I think you like it. I wrote second chapter awhile ago. Here it is.Betareadless ( if that word exist ) ;)

**READ **( if you think that you can survive ) and **REVIEW**( I know that you were here you know - bless for hits count ).

* * *

**Broken II: Together Again.**

'Harry is upstairs in his bedroom like usual, the same bedroom which once belonged to Sirius. Hermione and Nymphadora are in the kitchen preparing late dinner. Remus Lupin is on duty. And the Weasleys? The Weasleys came back to their own house. Well they wouldn't had done it if someone didn't decided to scream at that red head hen. But... Bollocks' he thinks.

"Life is a bitch" he growls to himself.

"Regulus?" Hermione's voice is heard in the study.

"Yes, Mione-Hermione?" Regulus raises his head from the papers he is supposed to work on. Supposed, but he isn't.

"Dora wants to visit her parents tonight. Andromeda is not feeling very well. Would you mind if I accompany her?" Hermione's voice is tentative.

"No, not at all Hermione. It's probably nothing serious and I'm really not in mood for visits tonight" Regulus knows that his voice sounds a bit tired.

"Maybe I should stay..." Hermione starts but Regulus knows better so he cut her.

"You need a little relax Mione. Andy is a wonderful person and some time out of this house will make you some good, you are tired and worry too much about Harry. A night out will help you believe me"

"You really..." Hermione starts but she doesn't end this sentence, her eyes speaks for her.

"I don't mind" Regulus says and he forces his the best fake smile.

Hermione nods before she says "If you want something warm to eat we left some lasagna for you and Remus in the oven"

Regulus nods and uses his the best fake smile again. Hermione and Nymphadora leaves the house five minutes after hers and Regulus conversation.

* * *

When he was a child he often thought about this house. How the house managed to reflect the feelings of it occupants. Years ago dull, dusty and scary and now is not better than then. 

Harry is still grieving for Sirius. So does Regulus, Hermione, Dora and Remus. But they didn't show it off as much as Harry. They still work, cleans, cooks, studies and have a sex.

Regulus snorts. 'Sex. It's hard to pretend that you don't heard Dora and Remus shagging somewhere in this house. So it's trying to pretend that you have done nothing in front of Remus and Dora when introduced Hermione to oral pleasure week ago. Poor Remus, accepting the fact that one of your students have a sex with younger brother of your dead friend is not the easiest things'

With Hermione is not only about sex. Is more about her intellect, her character. The way she understands him. He just meet her a month ago and the feeling which overcome him when he looked in her eyes for the first time made his knees weak.

He tried to pretend that it was nothing. Tried but didn't survived even one week when he had found Hermione crying in his room. He tried to cheer her up with few yokes he knew, but she kept crying. He had done one right thing then. He let her speak.

She talked a lot. About Harry and how much Harry's friendship meant for her. About her parents and how much she is scared about them because they are muggles. About school and responsibilities there. About Ron – Jerk – Weasley and his behavior lately. About the way she treat Sirius last year and how much sorry she is. Regulus fought the urge to do few things at once; get Harry, do something what would help him, go to her parents and offering them a home her, screaming at Dumbledore for letting happen things which shouldn't happen at all, scaring a shit out of that Weasley boy and giving him a huge talk that 'if the girl says no, she means no and if you think otherwise you are the biggest imbecile this world ever saw'. But most of all he wanted to take Hermione into his arms and cuddle her until she fall asleep.

The last thing had won and he woke up next day with face full of her hair. He watched her in her sleep for a while. She was so beautiful... Her eyelids fluttered slightly and she had a content smile on her lips. Like a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders by those confession. He just couldn't help himself then and he kissed her cheek. Her skin was so soft and so warm. Before he realized what he had done he did it again and again. He remembered whispering 'I love you Hermione', her shifting a bit on her side so when he was about to kiss her cheek again he meet her mouth. It was hard to stop himself from purring then.

She talked a lot after they stopped kissing. Mainly about him. How good person he was, how much he cared for Harry and how much it meant for her because she doesn't want to see her best friend like that, how intelligent and kind Regulus was and how someone so ideal would want to kiss a mudblood. Regulus who was complemented like that for the first time in his life was blushing like a school girl who saw her crush. Her' mudblood' comment made him want to stop her from talking about her blood. It didn't mattered to him. She was intelligent, smart, funny person and her muggle background didn't bothered him. Yes mother would be mad about her youngest son being in love with muggleborn but since she was dead for more than decade it meant that his mum would go fuck herself. She meddled with his life enough...

Sirius was the one with the strength to yell at her and the one with courage to tell her that she was only just a pure blood bitch and that he didn't give a damn about her. Regulus wasn't. He valued family. More than his own life and when Voldemort give him a choice – something what his mother never hadn't – he chose his brother and his brother's life instead his own. Yet he survived...

"Slytherin by house, Gryffindor by heart" Remus had said when Regulus explained his story.

"Ravenclaw by mind, Hufflepuff by soul" added Dora.

"There is no house for you at Hogwarts" Hermione smiled then.

"Certainly not" Regulus smiled at her.

* * *

He knew that he had lost himself in his memories. For now it was a bad thing. He was here alone with a wreck of someone who few months ago was known as Harry Potter. Harry suffered a very hight fever since three weeks. He used to babble something in his sleep. Usually Sirius's name. A lot. 

Regulus usually tends to stay away from Harry's bedroom since he got sick. He knows that many people used to take him for Sirius and Sirius for him and from what he heard from Hermione, Dora and Remus it was still a very hight chance that Harry would take him for Sirius. It's not like he was homophobic, he wasn't. But since he heard Harry wanking in his room he tries to don't make any troubles and if Harry would take him for Sirius it would break Harry's heart... Again.

"Fuck! I should give him that soup. One good thing of him being ill is that he eats more than before" Regulus muttered to himself when he is going to the kitchen.

* * *

Regulus is in Harry's bedroom for the first time since the boy had fallen ill. It seems that Harry feels better. He is awake and he faces the door. 

"Sirius. You have came. I know you will" Harry's voice is barely a whisper.

'Fuck! So much for hoping. Should I play this game or should I tell him the truth?' Regulus thinks.

Regulus is not sure how bad Harry feels but when he puts his hand on Harry's forehead he makes a decision. Harry is delirious, he will take this as a dream.

"Yes Harry. It's me. I came here to give you something to eat. You should eat now" Regulus says calmly and tries to put a spoon full of soup into Harry's mouth.

Harry eats the soup and he stares at Regulus in awe. Regulus starts to squirm under his gaze. 'God let it end' Regulus thinks.

Then Harry is doing something what Regulus thought he wouldn't do. He launches himself at Regulus and he is kissing his mouth. Then he promptly passes out. Regulus takes his chance and he is flying out from Harry's bedroom.

* * *

Regulus talks with Hermione, when she is back somewhere around midnight. She understands. 

"He is still sick and he clings to at last a shadow of hope" she says before she let Regulus lay his head on her knees.

Regulus cries "He is not the only one Mione-Hermione. I want my brother back... At last for few minutes. To have a chance to talk with him. To tell him how much he meant to me... How much I loved him and how I was ready to do everything for him. Just to be valuable in his eyes as a brother. I never have that chance... And I never will..."

Hermione understands and she is talking him through that pain, that sorrow, that lack of hope. Regulus is asleep after few minutes.

* * *

The next day is not better than the one before. Regulus sulks. Dora talks about her mum and dad. Remus tries to do something for the Order. Tries but he ends in Dora's arms crying. And Hermione? Hermione is with Harry. She offered to watch after him through that day. 

They all are happy when the night comes. They are going to sleep earlier this night. Sleep is the only one place when that pain, that sorrow doesn't reach them.

* * *

Sirius walks through the front door. 'The house looks worse than before' he thinks. He is tired, confused. He checked a muggle newspaper few hours ago. He realizes that coming back from that place took him more than a month. He doesn't remember what had happened between the time when he fall through the veil and the time when he woke up in Cologne DOM. He kept in his mind that he have to come back to London and that was the only thing what had mattered to him. 

Sirius walks through the main hall of Grimmauld Place 12. He thinks that he heard two muffled voices in the study. Thinks, but he is not in mood to check it. He wonders up to Regulus' old bedroom where he had slept last year. He slowly opens the door, but he doesn't get inside when he sees two heads on the pillows.

'Why Snape sleeps with Hermione in one bed' he thinks before he shakes his head.

'It seems that I had to sleep in my old bedroom' he grimaces.

His old bedroom is full of silence and the light of waging moon.. He falls on his bed and falls asleep before he can say 'Night'.

* * *

Sirius wakes up some time later. He feels hands clinging to him and unruly mop on his left arm. 

'Why Harry sleeps in my bedroom' he thinks.

He touches Harry's forehead. Harry is burning. He tries to separate him from himself. He knows that sleeping close to someone doesn't help you when you have a fever and especially hight fever like Harry.

But Harry has another idea and he clings to Sirius even more.

"Don't go Sirius. Not this time" Harry sobs.

Sirius is silent. 'What had happened?' he thinks. 'Why Harry is in this state? How much I had lost?'

He stops thinking when he feels two hot lips on his own. Harry kisses him! Harry kisses him and he clings to him for a dear life. Harry climbs on top of him and he doesn't stop what he is doing.

Sirius is lost. He doesn't know what to think. But Harry's lips are so hot, so demanding, so alive.

Warm for every cold in his life. Life for all this years with dementors, for years in this house...

Sirius starts to respond to Harry's kisses. He doesn't think that he can stop his hands, which are roaming on Harry's hot, sweaty body. He doesn't know when his clothes fall on the ground. He is lost in Harry's warm. He doesn't realize when Harry's pajama's falls on the ground too. For the first time since years Sirius is warm and he doesn't want to end what they are doing.

He rolls Harry on his back and he worships Harry's body with his kisses.

Harry is so hot, so sweaty, so alive...

* * *

**Because Sniffy is fond of her works and profile - Lemon cut here, not much, two short pharagraps. If you really want to read them check my Live Journal ( an adress is in the profile ) I have full version there.

* * *

**

Sirius starts kissing Harry again. He knows that he is a sinner, but God, Harry is so hot, so sweaty, so alive.

Sirius thinks that he will figure it out in the morning, when both of them will be more awake, less delirious...

He wakes up some time later. Somewhere around 4am. His and Harry's bodies are still one. He looks at Harry's face. Harry looks like a fallen angel with that happy smile on his lips.

Sirius suddenly realizes what he had done. He used Harry. Rapped him...

'Don't be an idiot Black. He wanted this' something in his head tells him.

'But why?' he thinks.

"I need to find someone" he says at loud and he slowly pulls out from Harry's body.

Harry is still asleep when Sirius is putting his clothes on. He still sleeps when Sirius leaves the room.

Sirius goes to Regulus' old bedroom. He needs to talk with someone about what he had done and he knows that Hermione is here.

He enters the bedroom and sees that Hermione is alone. Maybe his delirious mind come with Snape in Hermione's bedroom. He shakes his head and he comes to Hermione's side.

"Hermione. Wake up" he gently shakes he shoulder.

Hermione wakes up and blinks. She yawns and says "Come back to bed. It's early" She pates the bed behind her.

Sirius mind is swirling. 'Why Hermione wants me in her bed?' he thinks and stars at her in shock.

Hermione stars at him quizzically.

* * *

Regulus comes back from the kitchen. He desperately needed something to drink but he realizes that he should know better than wandering around the house dressed only in his boxers. 

He thinks that he hears voices in their bedroom. He enters the room and blinks.

'It's impossible. He can't be here. He had died. He can't be talking with Hermione now. It's only my mind playing tricks on me' Regulus thinks when he sees Sirius standing close to Hermione's side of the bed.

"Mione-Hermione to who you are talking?" he asks her.

Hermione turns on the bed and she faces him.

"Regulus? But who is here?" she asks and points at the spot where Sirius is standing.

* * *

Sirius thinks that he finally become mad. First he shagged Harry and now Hermione talks with his brother. His fucking brother who had died sixteen years ago. 'What the hell?' he thinks. 

"Cold. Come back to the bed" Hermione motions towards Regulus.

Regulus steps closer and Sirius realizes that this man is really his brother. A bit older, with longer hair, a bit tired and a bit higher but still his brother. 'But he is fucking dead' he thinks.

'He can't be dead if Hermione sees him and demands his presence in the bed with her' the voice in his head speaks.

* * *

Harry thinks that Sirius presence in his bed was just a dream. He knows that he scared Regulus last night when he had kissed him, but he couldn't stop himself. Regulus is so much like Sirius. 

'Well, not so much like Sirius. Regulus is straight as an arrow. Poor chap, he doesn't think that I didn't heard him and Hermione at last once. I should apologize for scaring him yesterday' Harry thinks at loud.

Harry feels for the first time since weeks that he is alive and full. He doesn't know from where it come from but he feels a lot better than yesterday.

He tries to move, but he feels a bit sore.

'Sweet Merlin. What have I done? Hermione would kill me for shagging Regulus... and Regulus. Oh poor chap. I really should apologize him' Harry thinks when he stands up and put his pajama on.

He slowly approaches their bedroom. 'Thank God that they pick the one so close to mine' he thinks when he leans on the door frame.

Harry almost loses his balance when he sees Regulus and Hermione sitting on their bed and staring at the man who stands close to the window.

'It can't be him' Harry thinks.

'But what about that dream? Maybe it wasn't a dream and you and him really made love?' a voice in his head says.

"Sirius?" Harry says at loud.

* * *

Sirius turns to the door frame where Harry is standing. Harry looks shagged. 'Of course that he looks like that you dolt. You just shagged the life out of him' that voice in his head says again. 

"Harry" Sirius says and he approaches younger man.

"Sirius?" Harry stares at him in shock 'So it was real' he thinks and he launches himself at Sirius.

Harry doesn't realize at first that he is kissing Sirius. Again. But he realize it when Sirius responds to his kiss.

'This is wonderful' Harry thinks.

Sirius can't stop himself from kissing Harry. Harry is so warm, so alive and Sirius doesn't want to end it. His one hand travels towards Harry's neck when the others settles on the small of Harry's back. 'It's a pure bliss' Sirius thinks.

* * *

Regulus wants to laugh. Sirius is back, Harry is happy and everything is all right. 

'Well almost everything. I think that they should spend more time with each other. But can't they take it to Harry's bedroom? Actually I wouldn't mind some time alone with Hermione...' Regulus thinks.

Hermione is watching Regulus with a smile.

"Would you mind my lady if I throw this two out of our bedroom?" Regulus says and smiles at her.

Hermione smiles back before she says "I wouldn't mind at all. Actually I have plans for us" she raises one eyebrow daringly.

Regulus turns his head towards Harry and Sirius. They are still kissing and it seems that they doesn't realize that both he and Hermione want them out of their bedroom.

With a smirk on his face Regulus picks one of the pillows from the bed and with a well aimed shoot he hits both Sirius and Harry.

* * *

Sirius stops kissing Harry and turns towards the bed. 

He sends 'What you want?' glare towards Regulus.

Regulus smirks at the look on Sirius face before he answers "Would you mind?" and he points at the door.

Harry smirks too and takes Sirius hand in his "No. Not at all" then he hauls Sirius out from Regulus' and Hermione's bedroom to their bedroom when they may end what they had started.

* * *

"Harry? Could you tell me what had happened when I wasn't here?" Sirius asks when Harry pounces on him so they fall on the bed. 

"A lot of things. I will tell you later. For now I have something important to do" Harry smiles and bends his head so he can suck Sirius neck.

And Sirius is more than happy to wait for information a little bit longer than he had planed.

**Finite.**


End file.
